1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to positioning devices and, more particularly, is directed towards precision positioning devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the manufacturing industry, often times it is necessary to precisely position articles of manufacture during production. For example, during the production of semiconductor devices, semiconductor chips are separated from a monolithic wafer and precisely positioned for processing. Vacuum collets and reciprocating needles have been used for separating semiconductor chips from the monolithic wafer. The separated chips are carried to various stations for further processing such as wire bonding, packaging and the like. During processing, it is essential that the semiconductor chips are positioned precisely on the center of the vacuum collet. Various devices for positioning the chips on the collet have been met with limited success due to the time consuming readjustments that are required to ensure proper chip location. A need has arisen for a precise positioning devices which does not suffer from the foregoing disadvantages and limitations.